mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Sapphire Shores
|headercolor = #FBF3BA |headerfontcolor = #348AFF |occupation = Pop star}} Sapphire Shores is a famous Earth pony popstar from Canterlot, whom Rarity addresses as "The Pony of Pop". She appears in the episode A Dog and Pony Show.__TOC__ Design Sapphire Shores is named after a Generation 3 Earth pony; however, her design and coat color are very different from the original. G3 Sapphire Shores has a pink coat while G4 Sapphire Shores has a pale olive coat. G3 Sapphire Shores also has a seashell cutie mark while G4 Sapphire Shores has no visible cutie mark due to a design oversight, though the mystery pack toy line depicts G4 Sapphire Shores with a seashell cutie mark as well. It is also worth noting that the toy is a Unicorn, not an Earth pony. Personality Sapphire speaks with a loud, theatrical voice and with an accent reminiscent of African American Vernacular English, and frequently inserts musical intonations into her sentences. She appears to be a parody of the self-promoting star who is always "on." Despite her fame and over-the-top mannerisms, she seems to be quite friendly and approachable towards Rarity. She visits Rarity's shop personally and asks to be called by her first name, which thrills Rarity. Appearances Sapphire Shores appears in the cold opening/introduction of A Dog and Pony Show, walking into Rarity's shop after hearing about her designs. Rarity is awe-struck when she sees Sapphire, and addresses her as "The Pony of Pop." Sapphire is enthralled by Rarity's newly-made diamond garment and wants to buy it for her tour, called Zigfilly Follies, referencing the elaborate Broadway production Ziegfeld Follies. Along with that particular garment, she requests five more costumes in gems of different sorts, which is a problem for Rarity, as she had used all of her gems to make the one garment. Sapphire Shores makes a cameo appearance in the season 2 episode Sweet and Elite. During the song, when Rarity is surrounded in a checkerboard pattern of Canterlot and Manehattten-residing ponies, Sapphire Shores is seen next to Hoity Toity. Depiction in merchandise Sapphire Shores appears in the Ruckus Reader interactive storybook Rarity Loves Fashion as a pop star for whom Rarity made clothes. The fifth wave of mystery pack toys includes a toy named Sapphire Shores. This toy has a seashell cutie mark, a different eye color and somewhat different coat and mane colors from the show Sapphire Shores; it is also a unicorn, whereas in the show, Sapphire Shores appears to be an Earth pony. Like most mystery pack toys, it is a recolor of another pony, in this case Twilight Sparkle. The collector card accompanying the toy has different descriptions between the European and U.S. releases, respectively stating that Sapphire Shores "is quietly kind" and "loves to collect pretty seashells". Other depictions My Little Pony mobile game description Known as "the Pony of Pop," Sapphire Shores is a celebrity mare from Canterlot who enjoys Rarity's clothing designs. Gallery :Sapphire Shores image gallery See also * References sv:Sapphire Shores pl:Sapphire Shores Category:Earth ponies Category:Celebrities Category:Female characters Category:Musicians